The effects of nifedipine and propranolol on exercise left ventricular (LV) function were assessed by radionuclide angiography in 11 patients with coronary artery disease and chronic stable angina pectoris. Propranolol did not alter regional or global LV function during exercise. However, both nifedipine and nifiedipine + propanolol increased exercise LV ejection fraction and improved exercise regional wall motion abnormalities compared to placebo and propanolol. Hence, nifiedipine reduces evidence of exercise-induced LV dysfunction in many patients with coronary artery disease.